Kalashtar
The Kalashtar '''are a player race in the 3rd and 4th editions of Dungeons & Dragons. They are an exclusive race to the Eberron campaign setting and were first featured in Eberron Campaign Setting book in 2004.The kalashtar are a compound race: incorporeal entities from the alien plane of Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams, merged with human bodies and spirits to form a distinct species. Racial Abilities '''3.5 *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind affecting spells an abilities , and posessions. *+2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks. *+2 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to impersonate a human. *Kalashtar sleep but do not dream. As such, they have immunity to the dream and nightmare spells. *Naturally Psionic: Kalashtar gain 1 extra power point per character level, regardless of whether they choose a psionic class. *Psi-Like Abilities: Mindlink (1/day). This ability is like the power manifested by the wilder of 1/2 the kalashtar's Hit Dice (minimum 1st level). *Automatic Languages: Common and Quor. Bonus Languages: Draconic and Riedran. 4th Edition *Bonus langauage Telepathy 5. *Dual Soul: The Kalashtar can make a saving throw at the beginning of their turn against dazed and dominated effects. *Bastion of Mental Clarity: Is an encounter power that gives you and your allies within range, a bonus to their Will saves when defending against an attack that target's the Will defence. Personality Many Kalashtar are reclusive and prefer to stay in the temple-keeps of Adar however, some driven by purpose venture out into Eberron. Some of those that leave wish to end the siege on Adar by the Riedrans and others leave in an attempt to escape the Dreaming Dark. Kalashtar are commonly reserved, tranquil and tend to spend a significant time thinking something through before acting. They're kind and caring towards others though, in an intellectual manor rather than emotional. It is not known exactly why kalashtar take a keen interest in controlling their emotions however, it is commonly believed that it is due to the turmoil they suffer from their conjoined souls. They express their friendship with a wry smile and through offhand comments rather than being cordial or making lewd jokes. The fragment of quori soul in kalashtar remember the escape from Dal Quor. Kalashtar who're on the run from the Dreaming Dark grow cautious of others though, they remain polite and kind. Kalashtar are unable to merge their human half's sensitivity with the strange and wild visions and memories of their quori souls. Beneath their serene makeup, kalashtar are at conflict with themselves and struggle to fend off insanity. At times they can begin to lose that struggle and display confusing and sometimes dangerous behavior. The Dreaming Dark is incredibly important to kalashtar characters as most see the organization as the ultimate evil. Description Being the combination of humans who willingly fused with quori souls, kalashtar look much like humans, having the same ranges of eye, hair and skin colours. Kalashtar are commonly tall and slim though, kalashtar of all sizes exist. The only real difference in kalashtar is their monastic behaviour. Kalashtar children show the largest difference between them and their human counterparts but still, only in behaviour. Whilst human children will run, play, laugh and show an emotional immaturity, kalashtar children will take part in medatative practices, martial training and telepathic conversations like their adult seniors. Growing up for the kalashtar is a simply a physical process rather than an emotional or mental one. Lifespan Kalashtar have similar lifespans to humans. Kalashtar in Eberron The majority of kalashtar live in the temple-keeps of Adar though, there are some that, with a strong enough reason, venture out into the rest of Eberron. Most kalashtar choose to focus on fighting the Inspired whilst others, who are more in-tune with their compassionate side from closely following the Path of Light, choose to fight evil in all its forms. Kalashtar do not manifest Dragonmarks. Kalashtar Names Kalashtar names are three to five syllables long and feature hard and hissing consonants. Male names end with one of the following suffixes -harath, -khad, melk or tash. Whilst female names end with the female suffixes -kashtai, -shana, -tari or -vakri. Male Names: Halkhad, Havrakhad, Kanatash, Lanamelk, Lanharath, Malharath, Minharath, Nevitash, Parmelk, Thakakhad, Thinharath. Female Names: Ganitari, Khashana, Lakashtari, Mevakri, Novakri, Panitari, Sorashana, Thakashtai, Thatari. History Terminology Kalashtar means Wandering Dreams in the Quori language. Religion References Category:Races Category:Humanoids